Chasing Butterflies
by Willow Frosty
Summary: What happens when a 16 year old girl named Caroline Hale falls into her favorite anime, One Piece? Will she find the Straw Hat Pirates and survive? Or will she be chased because of her looks and mysterious power that she didn't even know she had?
1. Chapter 1: Caroline Hale

_The Story was written by _**Forever-Dino**_, but with my character and sort of idea. This was made out side of the Fanfiction world and on paper, i decided to put it on here, She DID give me permission to post this, you can even ask her. _

* * *

Chapter One: Caroline Hale

A girl stood up, still dazed from hitting the forest ground so hard.

Heres what happened, the girl had just left school and was walking back when she saw the most beautiful butterfly, despite her appearance of Long black hair and ice cold eyes, she was a sucker for anything cute or beautiful, that counting as the Butterfly. The Butterfly looked like the rainbow, changing colors every second. So, the girl ran after it, following it into the nearby woods. But when she entered the woods, not even wondering why there was suddenly a forest when there has never been a forest there before, She wasn't in her regular area. She could perfectly see the sky, and it was bright blue instead of its usual darkish tinged blue due to pollution by the factories near her school and home.

She took another step forward, and instead of her foot touching solid ground, it kept moving. She tumbled down, being dragged by her falling foot. She then hit the ground, Hard. And thats where she was now, trying to figure out where she was and what she should do.

How rude of me! I haven't introduced our beloved toy- *cough* i mean guest! This lovely girl standing at 5ft 7in, Pale skin and bright sea foam green eyes, is Caroline Hale. She is a fine creature at the age of 16. In school, she is very popular with the boys, but because of her eyes that felt like they were looking into you, eyes that looked like there were unraveling the enigma of the world, made the boys stray away, also making everyone wary of her. But, in fact, this girl could not have been the most girly-ist girl you could ever have met, but also she can be the boyish girl you have even met...

She loved everything cute and her voice was like a beautiful melody, but everyone rarely heard her speak because of her being so dreadfully shy. She was very intelligent and was a few years ahead of her class.

But, because of her three older brothers who are champions in two different fighting skills, and one in acrobats, she has learned very fierce fighting skills, but also graceful movements.

Caroline looked around her surroundings, still wondering how in the world she could have gotten here, but of course, she could only blame herself for chasing that mystical butterfly.

Caroline decided to head east, and in any luck she would exit the forest and end up in a town of some sort. So, Caroline began her walk, but actually, it didn't take that long for her to exist and come across a town. A very... old looking town... not a type of town our 2013 girl was use to, so, as she entered, cautiously looked around, trying to find a sign or maybe even a map to tell her where she was. But unfortunately, she couldn't find those items, not even a person to ask.

And dear Caroline became worried, no, not scared, not just yet, but definitely worried. What if she had found herself in a *shiver* roleplaying arena? The dear couldn't stand the people who tried to make Anime's real, and this place looked just like a Anime world cut out.

She walked quietly through the street, and finally came across a very kind looking man. She gingerly tapped his shoulder, flinching when her turned around. "E-excuse me sir... but do you know what town this is?" The man smiled warmly. "This is Orange Town." She nodded, racking her brain, trying to see if she knew the place. "Are you okay Miss? You looked worried... are you in need of supplies?" The girl gave a questioning look towards the man. "Supplies?" He nodded and pointed to the building he was standing in front of. "This here shop is the biggest shop of them all in our small town, this shop holds everything you will need if you are going to set sail!"

The girl quirks an eyebrow. "Set Sail?" He nodded again. "Of course! Thats the only way to travel don't 'cha know? But when you try to sail from here, be on the lookout! Buggy and his crew of harbored on this island, if you don't get away quietly, he might shoot ya like a sitting duck in the water!" The girl had the most dumbfounded look of all time, if this moment wasn't dreadfully serious and life changing, i would be laughing at her about now!

"Buggy?!" He nodded. "That damn pirate had taken over this town, claiming it as his own!" The girl blinked, trying to clear her mind. "Sir... Do you know of 'One Piece'?" The man grins. "Of course! The Pirates kings legendary treasure, right? My wife wouldn't stop talking about it!" He laughed as Caroline gave a nervous chuckle.

"You know... sir... I need supplies... but-" Did you know, Caroline took acting from her late mother who was famous for acting? Apparently Caroline learned fast... "I have no money! S-some man stole it from me... and.." Caroline's voice cracked. She looked up at the man and held back a 'innocent' smile when the acting had worked flawlessly on the man. "You poor girl! Come inside, you can have whatever you need!"

Caroline felt sort of bad about taking advantage of the kind elderly man, but... what are you supposed to do when you find out that you are in One Piece, and Anime that has life threatening scene every time you turn the corner?

Carolines guilt flew out the window as soon as she entered the store. There was amazingly beautiful clothes hung around, tasty looking food, and a display of fingerless gloves ment for punching and Katana's covering walls.

Caroline flew to the clothes first and looked around, soon she picked out a black long sleeved shirt that ended at her waist and light blue denim shorts that ended at the mid of her thigh. She then grabbed a pair of black fingerless gloves,small spikes and the end of the knuckles. She then finally walked over to the wall of Katanas and examined them.

Most of them were beautiful, but they just didn't seem right. So, Caroline being the girl who just can't let an opportunity leave her, she walked up to the kind old man again. "Um... sir... do you have any other Katanas i may look at?" The man grinned widely and led the girl to the back of his shop.

Now, Caroline might be a few years ahead of her grade did make her smart, but when it came to warnings, or somethings most people would be afraid or worried about, Caroline didn't see that fact. She didn't even see the warning sign of following a old man to the back of his shop, where its dark, and no one can hear you...

The man finally stopped and switched on a light and showed the girl three more Katanas. "These are some old Katanas that i took off the shelves due to their unpopularity. What can i say? Black blades aren't popular now a days." The man walked back out, leaving the girl alone with the Katanas. SHe stared at them and picked up the first two and examined them. They were just regular Katanas with black-ish blades, they weren't even that sharp.

Caroline turned to the last blade and picked it up. Energy immediately flowed into her, making her yelp. She stared at the blade and slowly unsheathe it. It was a beautiful blade. It was black, but if you changed how the light reflected on it, it would change colors... like a Crow's feathers. The girl slipped it back into its sheath and walked out towards the man that was now behind the counter, counting bills.

"Is there a changing room?" The man pointed to some doors on his left, her right. She marched off, changing into her shirt, shorts and gloves, keeping her dark brown flip flops. She walked back out towards the man. "Do you have a sword strap anywhere?" The man nodded his head, pulling one out from under the counter. "THanks so much!" The man nodded and smiled.

Caroline started to leave, but something blue and enchanting caught her eye. She turned and saw a giant long bright sea blue scarf. She ran over to it and brushed her fingers across its clothe. She slowly picked it up and gingerly wrapped it around her neck. After seeing it brush the ground, she knew it was too big for her height, but she loved how it looked and felt against her skin, so she turned to the man. "Is it okay if i take this to?" The man nodded. "Its a little old if you're fine with that..." Caroline nodded again before waving and venturing into the territory of Buggy.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the story~! If you went and visited_ **Forever-Dino **_'s story Called _**A Different Life** _about Allen Walker (D. Gray-Man) turning into a Noah at a young age and being raised by the Noah. If you did this, it would be repayment for putting her story up on here! Thank you all for reading~!_


	2. Chapter 2: Meeting Luffy, Zoro, and Nami

**Hey~ Another chapter! sorry if its so short.**

* * *

It wasn't long for Caroline to find Buggy's Crew. Or.. well, for Buggy's Crew to find Caroline. See, Caroline was just walking around, looking at the beautiful buildings that she passed by and didn't notice two pirates behind her, stalking her. When she finally turned around, preparing to go back and ask the kind old man if he had a hair tie, the three pirates jumped her. If it hadn't surprised her so much, then she would have escaped... probably...

"I'm sure Buggy will like this one!" Pirate A shouted, making Pirate B laugh. Caroline just stayed quiet and still as they tied her up and carried her to Buggys Hide out. Well, not a hide out because it was never really hidden, more like a... a base! A super secret clown themed base!

"Boss we brought-" Pirate B was cut off when he noticed the giant party going on... without them! Pirate A ran up to the boss, Caroline draped over the smelly mans shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Boss! We brought a new girl!" The party instantly stopped and was filled with silence. The Crew slowly gather around, wondering if the Boss would kill the girl like all the rest, or if he would 'let' her join the crew as his Pirate Queen. Pirate A and B were staring at the new features. The Orange Haired girl who stood by their captains throne and the weird lanky boy with a straw hat sitting in a cage.

"You have!? Is she flashy!?" Pirate A and B nodded, excited to see if Buggy would like her.

They set Caroline on her feet, allowing her to look around for herself. Silence continued as everyone held their breath once they saw the girl. Her eyes were bright sea foam green, a very unusual color for a set of eyes, the color of the eyes, and how it felt she was figuring out all of your secrets once her eyes passed over you, made you want to stare longer into them.

"Girl. What is your name?" Caroline's eyes snapped towards Buggy. She knew she couldn't make a break for it because of the rope tying her arms down, but also because she was surrounded by pirates. Caroline flashed a small smile that didn't reach her eyes. "My names Caroline Hale, Captain." Buggy stared at the girl, moving his eyes up and down her body, making the poor girl fidget. Buggy's eyes landed on her sword, making him grin. "So you fight? How good are you?"

Caroline shrugged. "How good am I? I am the best swordsmen in the world, even if i am a girl." Buggy stared longer before he burst out laughing. "You have a fine attitude! I love it! You will join my crew as the Queen! Untie her boys!" There was cheering as Pirate A and B untied her.

Caroline fished her hair out of the scarf and flicked it, hoping that it wasn't knotted. She watched as the crew began the party again, making her sigh out in relief. Caroline might not be shy, but she never liked to have so many looks on her.

Caroline turned and moved to a table full of food. She ripped off a small piece of meat and ate it, but other than that she ate no more. She watched the people, trying to figure out the right time to either escape or if she could take as many as she could out before running.

"Hey! Pssst~!" Caroline turned to see Luffy, staring at her with a sad-ish look. Caroline walked over to him. "Meeeeeaaaat~!" Caroline smiled a faint smile before she went off and grabbed the two biggest pieces of meat and returned them to Luffy. "AH~! Thank you~!" Caroline sat down in front of his jail and watched as he ate. "Do you always eat like this?" Luffy stopped shoving in food for a second. "Eat like what?" He gulped down his mouth of food and then began to eat again. "Caroline!" The girl flinched and slowly turned around. "Its time to make a flashy example! Come over here, out of the way!" Caroline stood up, full well knowing what he was about to do as she walked over to his side, Nami right next to her.

He shot the canon, making Caroline flinch as the families homes crumbled. "See Caroline!? I will use this cannonball along with my Ability from the Devil fruit To conquer Grand Line!" Buggy then whipped towards Nami and started to chid her into Setting the bomb. Caroline knew what was going to happen, she loved this Anime and sometimes would rewatch the episodes when she was waiting for the new ones to come out... but she still wanted to help... She knew everyone who come out alive, but she wanted them to come out unhurt.

Caroline jumped back as Nami staff came flying, knocking down the clown man that was about to light the canon. "Nami!? WHAT ARE YOU DOING!?" Buggy became furious, sending the men after her.

She fought back, trying to hold them off. "Ah! The Fuse!" Caroline glanced at the fuse on the ground and stepped on it, putting it out. She drew her own sword and slashed at the crew, making them stunned in why she would be attacking them. Zoro then jumped in, slashing at a few more men. As the men became even more confused, Buggy faced Zoro and Caroline. "Are you really Zoro? Come for my head?" Zoro brushed him off. "No, came for my Captain." Caroline looked back at Luffy, seeing how he was holding out. "Caroline!" She whipped back to see a mad Buggy glaring daggers at her. "My Queen! Why would you fight!?"

Unwanted stares were put on her, making her fidget. Caroline gave him an emotionless look. "Queen? What kind of drug did you take this morning? I am as free as the wind, please sir, as if you could make me your queen or... really, could you make anyone your queen? With Your big nose and all... might be hard..." Silence floated around at the harsh remark. A few giggles were heard around, but were cut off as Buggy charged. Caroline moved to dodge, knowing fully well that she couldn't kill him, but Zoro jumped in the way, slicing him. "Wha? So weak?" Stunned faces were thrown around by Luffy, Nami, and Zoro. The rest were laughing or one, being Caroline, rolling her eyes.

"Don't ever turn you back on an opponent." Caroline came into a fighting stance, making Luffy, Nami, and Zoro look at her weird.

Caroline jumped, grabbing the floating hand right before it could pierce Zoro. She rolled and came up in a stand, gripping the hand as hard as she could before the sword fell out of the hands... well... hand. She turned to the three. "NEVER turn your back on an opponent." Caroline threw the hand back towards Buggy's reassembling body. "How did you know dear Caroline?" Buggy laughed. "Yes! I have eaten the Bara Bara Devil's Fruit! No Swordsmen can ever defeat me!" I backed up from the forming body and turned to Luffy. "Sit tight, K? You'll be in there for awhile!" Luffy only stared with a straight face as Caroline faced Buggy once again. Caroline stomped her foot, stopping the laughter. "Stabbing someone from behind is dirty Big Nose!" What? If Luffy wasn't going to say it, why can't Caroline? "BIG NOSE?!" The floating hand picked up the knife and sent it towards Caroline. She was about to block it with her own sword, but Zoro jumped in the way, the knife stabbed Zoro in the same place of his body that it would have stabbed the first time if Caroline hadn't stopped it.

Zoro's blood that had been coughed up splattered itself on Caroline as Zoro fell onto her. The knife dislodged and moved to strike again, but Caroline shoved her and Zoro into the ground, the knife wielding hand flying into Luffy's mouth. "I swear, I'm gonna take you down!"

The Anime/Manga mixed world was going back on track, but that doesn't mean Caroline was about to get back up and play along, no, Caroline was stunned. Yes, she had watched the Anime and Read the Manga many times, she knew it was bloody... but seeing something bloody, and then having the blood flowing out and splattered on you, its different. Caroline stared bluntly at Zoro's wound, watching as the blood seeped out, telling her, that her wonderful Anime World wasn't a dream. This world was real, and if she didn't take care of herself, then she would die.

When Luffy yelled, it was all silent in Caroline's ears. All she heard was silence all around her. She watched as Zoro stood up with struggle and moved to the canon and flipped it over. Caroline watched as they moved their lips, sound still not registering. Caroline knew she had to get out of the way so that the canon would not fire at her, but the girl continued to sit there, a blank expression on her face.

Zoro spotted the girl in the way of the canon and glared at her, trying to make her move with the intense look, but it was no good. The girl looked lifeless, making Zoro glare harder. "Nami, watch the Canon, I'm going to get that girl." Nami nodded in understatement as she took the match from Zoro and watched him approach the girl.

Caroline watched as the Green haired sword fighter crouched down in front of her. His lips moved and a small whisper came out, the whisper grew louder and louder until the sound regained in Caroline's ears, making her jump. "Screw this!" Zoro glared as he grabbed Caroline's waist and hoisted her up onto his shoulder, reminding Caroline of how the pirate had carried her earlier, but this time, instead of a disgusting smell, she could smell sea salt and a musky sent in his clothes, making a secret smile that for once, reached her eyes.

Zoro stood her up on her feet behind the canon, out of the way. Caroline stared up at Zoro before scowling. "Why did you step in front of me!?" Even the pirates had stopped cowering and just stood there, listening. "Wha-? To save you!" Caroline glared harder. "You dumbass! I didn't NEED saving! I would have cut the swords path! Just because i saved you from the hit, doesn't mean you need to find another way to get hit! Instead of you getting hurt, no one would have gotten hurt!" Silence filled before Zoro glared and lowered his face to Caroline's. "So no thank you?!" Caroline shoved him away. "Of course not!" Caroline whipped towards Nami. "Nami, light it already!" Nami blinked before moving to light the canon.

Once fired, she moved towards Luffy. "This isn't going to kill him, we have to move before he attacks again." Luffy only stared quietly at Caroline, not showing if he had heard her or not. "Dammit!" Caroline whipped back to see Buggy appearing from the smoke. She whipped back to see Luffy's cage on top of Zoro's back. "Great! Come on Nami, lets hit it!" As Nami moved to jump off the side of the building with the rest of us, she stopped. "Wait! I'm not going to follow some pirates!" Caroline smiled kindly, her mean faze flying off like that colorful butterfly she still desperately wanted. "They might be pirates, but i'm not. I swear, I only joined Buggy so that i wouldn't die." Caroline knew part of her statement was a lie, but she just wanted to get out of there.

"And you're going to follow them!?" Nami huffed and ran off before Caroline could answer. So, Caroline followed the bleeding Zoro and the Luffy that wouldn't stop staring at her as if it was something he couldn't process, or that he was thinking deeply about.

* * *

**Hope you guys liked! and jus so you know~ reviews are ALWAYS welcomed.**


End file.
